


Lecciones por aprender

by samej



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, Pack Dynamics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te he contado esto para que veas que no tiene por qué ser algo bueno."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecciones por aprender

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el [meme musical](http://samej.livejournal.com/148725.html).

_—Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it. Keep the human side in control._  
—What is it for you?  
—Anger 

* * *

Derek mira la pared de su cuarto con abatimiento. Lo que originalmente era una mochila ahora es una serie de jirones esparcidos por su cama, y ni siquiera se molesta en recogerlo. La ira está dejando paso al remordimiento y las uñas se le retraen en las manos, siente los colmillos bajar de nuevo de tamaño bajo su lengua.

Espera a oír los pasos de su madre subiendo las escaleras pero son más pesados, y menos sonoros; la curiosidad le hace recolocarse en la cama cuando se da cuenta de que es su tío el que viene a la habitación.

Abre la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que subiría mamá.

—Está con Laura. Está bien, por cierto. 

Derek se encoge de hombros, como si no le importara. 

—Se lo ha buscado.

—No se ataca a la manada con las garras, Derek, y lo sabes. 

Se pone rojo de vergüenza. 

—Lo sé, pero ha sido sin que-

—Lo sabemos. Y Laura también, pero eso no cambia lo que ha pasado. 

Le pican los ojos. No quiere llorar pero es que. Derek tiene casi diez años y su hermana era capaz de controlar el cambio a la perfección a los ocho, y sus primos a los nueve al menos ya lo están empezando a hacer. Derek casi diariamente sufre algún tipo de transformación, aunque sea leve. No lo puede evitar, porque todo le enfada tanto. Y su hermana le pincha una y otra vez y él ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que tenías las garras fueras cuando le ha sujetado de los hombros y le ha empujado con todas sus fuerzas. 

Su hermana le miraba con la camiseta llena de sangre desde el suelo, incrédula.

—Yo aprendí a controlarlo siendo más pequeño que tú. Y más que Laura cuando lo hizo, ¿sabes cómo? 

Derek niega con la cabeza. 

—¿Te has fijado en que tu madre tiene en la muñeca una marca?

—Sí. Pero no me quiso decir por qué era —responde, mirándose las manos, como si fuera a aparecer la herida de imaginarla.

Peter traga saliva.

—Fui yo. Tu madre tenía la manía de coger siempre mis cosas, si no era una, era otra, y ni siquiera sé qué fue entonces, algún libro, creo. Forcejeamos y lo único que se me ocurrió para que lo soltara fue engancharle con los dientes, y mordí todo lo fuerte que pude. Por supuesto sin darme cuenta de que habían crecido. Había tanta sangre, Derek. 

La sangre no le asusta. Forma parte de la vida de un hombre lobo, desde la primera vez que la hueles hasta que empiezas a saber seguirle la pista. Pero entiende a Peter, porque la sangre de su hermana hoy sí le había dado miedo. 

Miedo de sí mismo. 

—Tu madre se curó, claro, pero ella era aún más pequeña y además el mordisco había sido de otro hombre-lobo; la piel nunca llegó a regenerarse por completo. 

—¿Y nunca te volvió a pasar?

—Con la manada, nunca. Porque cada vez que me enfadaba y me daba cuenta de que iba a perder el control pensaba en aquella sangre, y de alguna manera se convirtió en mi... ancla. 

Siempre suena un poco reverente en la cabeza de Derek. Todo el mundo tiene su razón en la manada (aunque Laura nunca le ha dicho cuál es la suya) y Derek parece ser el único que no encuentra nada que le ayude a mantener el lobo a raya.

—¿La sangre?

Peter niega con la cabeza.

—La culpabilidad —se quedan ambos en silencio un par de minutos, escuchando los ruidos de la casa -. Tienes que encontrar la tuya, Derek. 

—¡Pero cómo lo voy a hacer! —la frustración se impregna en su tono. 

—Tienes que pensar en algo a lo que puedas engancharte cuando sientas que el lobo quiere salir. Escucha, te he contado esto para que veas que no tiene por qué ser algo bueno. Tu ancla puede ser cualquier cosa. Puede ser una persona, como tu madre y tu padre se tienen el uno al otro, o un sentimiento de protección, o... o puede ser algo...

—¿Menos bueno? —pregunta Derek, con la boca pequeña, con miedo a estar diciendo una tontería. 

—Algo así.

—¿Crees que algo malo, como estar enfadado, puede ser buen ancla? ¿Eso no te hace malo a ti?

Peter le revuelve el pelo. 

—¿Si te ayuda a ganar el control, como va a ser malo? Cada uno es diferente, Derek —se levanta y se dirige a la puerta -. Tu hermana está abajo. Procura pensar en lo que te he dicho, ¿sí?

Derek asiente, y se queda solo en la habitación, mirando los cachos de tela extendidos, y mira el escritorio en el que hay marcas de uñas, y mira la pared sobre su cama en la que hay una marca de cuando se despertó de una pesadilla dando un puñetazo contra ella.

Se deja caer en la cama y cierra los ojos, pensando en que la única constante que encuentra últimamente en su vida es el enfado infinito en el que parece estar metido. 

Aún tarda mucho rato en bajar.


End file.
